Smiles and Futterwackens
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Tarrant POV. Mirana and Tarrant are old friends...were they once much more?


**Just a little thing for Mirana and Tarrant…I may write more if you want? Review and let me know!**

**Happy Reading, lil' buddies!**

**Marvelous Mirana**

I dance my Futterwacken- the best in Witzend according to Chessur- in the midst of all the ruins and sadness. I promised I would, once my Queen gained her crown back, did I not? I spin my head and bend my legs at impossible places. Music plays from nowhere, but what can you expect? This is Underland for crying out loud! I hear Mirana clap her hands once in time to the music and I slow down just enough to see her smile. I mean really smile, like she used to. She's happy now, so I stop my dance exactly when the music does. I put on a straight face like nothing ever happened! I could make these people- my friends- smile all day if I could…but no. Alice has to go home at some point, right? No big deal, I don't think.

The Queen takes some of the vial blood from the Jabberwock and puts it into a tiny glass bottle. She has a little conversation with Alice, and then touches her cheek gently. I shouldn't feel jealous because that's how she says goodbye to everyone. She once told me she hated the 'goodbye' so she ever spoke it out loud. Why are all my thoughts suddenly revolving around the Queen? I mean, I know she's my oldest friend and all, but I have other friends too. What about Mallymkin? When was the last time I spoke to her about something real?

"You could stay," I whisper from behind her. I get a little hopeful as she turns toward me and smiles. I want her to stay because she's our champion…she's Alice.

"What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea." Now I get a little smile on my face as well, then it falls. "But I can't. I have things to do; questions to answer." What could be more important than all of us? She drinks the purple liquid, and I watch painfully.

"You won't remember me." Well, she might, but why is it all about me today? It should be about Mirana!

"Of course I will. How could I forget?" That was enough to get the Jabberwock blood to start doing what it does. I leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Fairfarren, Alice." I pulled back and smiled. I'm glad she was here while she was. I kept up my smile as she disappeared into a cloud of gray smoke. It reminded me of Chessur, which reminded me of my hat, which reminded me of my job, which reminded me of my Queen. Everyone had dispersed, going to see their families and tell them the war was over. Everyone except Mirana- who has her back turned to me. And it hits me. She doesn't have a family to go announce this too, just like me. She turns gracefully, blinks once, and then she smiles. I walked over to her slowly and take one of her pale white hands.

"Hello, your Majesty." I could never quite bring myself to call her by her given name in front of her.

"Hey." And when she said that, it's like we're 17 again, walking around Underland, exploring. I had a nickname for her, but I think it best not to say it right now…maybe later? Who knows? I will, eventually, when we can be considered friends once more.

"I missed you, my Queen." Her smile fades as I, once again, don't call her by the given name. I correct myself as quickly as I can, saying, "No, no. I didn't miss my Queen. I missed my Mira." Oh dear. I used her nickname. Would she remember? Had she forgotten? Was it too soon to call her that? It couldn't be. She was smiling a real smile again.

"And I missed my Tarrant." My lips curve into a gap-toothed grin, and we walk- hand in hand- towards Marmoreal. It's a long walk, but not so much when you have company. We chatter on about nothing in particular, taking the extra long way to the castle. I notice her grip on my hand tightens as I mention her sister. I know why.

Mira and Iracebeth used to be very close. They'd play together the whole day long as children, and then gossip in the middle of the night as teenagers. When they got to be around 20 years of age, they began to notice their differences. Mirana got attention from everyone (though she seldom wanted it) while Iracebeth got almost none at all.

"I'm sorry to disturb you from your thoughts, friend, but we've arrived." I came back to the present and looked at the white face next to me. She was beautiful. White skin, stained lips, dark eyebrows. No one except I and her family knew this wasn't make-up. It was her natural skin tone and lip color. Characteristics of some disease. Speaking of the dreaded illness…

"I think I'm going to be sick," she whispered to me. We ran into the castle, down the hall, into her chambers, then into the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet and collapsed on the ground. She sighed and looked up at me, blushing profusely.

"Sorry," she murmured. "There goes the magic of Frabjous Day." I giggled. The magic of Frabjous Day? That's like saying the love of Horevendush Day! The mere thought of it stopped my giggling immediately.

"No matter. Come now, get up and brush your teeth." She did so quickly, and then showed her teeth for approval. I cracked a smile and nodded. For the rest of the day, we wandered around the gardens, ending up in the maze.

"I have a challenge for you Tarrant…" She trailed off mysteriously, making me curious.

"And what is that?"

"If you can find me in the maze within an hour, I'll give you a prize!" She grinned mischievously and ran off into the huge maze before I could answer. I tried to follow her as best I could, finding that she left me clues along the way. A shoe. Another shoe. Her necklace. A stocking? And another stocking! A hair piece and one last clue- her bracelet. The bracelet that I made for her that was hidden away in her pocket. I turned one last corner and found the woman pacing back and forth in only her dress and- hopefully- bloomers. She didn't seem to notice me here, so I snuck up behind her, put a hand over her mouth, and wrapped one arm around her waist. She shrieked into my fingers, but realized who it was. I didn't expect what she did next, though. The lass bit me!

"Hey! That hurt!"

"And you scared me! So we're even…"

"What's my prize?'

"You get an afternoon with me," she murmured. I smiled again, satisfied with this reward. I handed her the articles of clothing I found and waited patiently while she put them back on. We sat on the little bench that was there, her head on my shoulder, my head on top of hers. I sighed in contentment, reminded of days long dead.


End file.
